legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent
Trent (トレント, Torento) is an Earth-element based monster of which may be located within the Forest. This monster is the most powerful in this location, but slow. Appearance This monster appears to be some sort of living tree, presumably one that had grown in the forest from where it resides. Its bark is brown, naturally, and it has few leaves upon its upper body, however, there are a total of five branches on it. Three of those branches rest upon its head and the other two act as arms, although it only ever uses the ones above its head. This tree also has a face formed out of the wood as if carved, and it bears an expression of anger. This is one of the few monsters in the game who does not have red or glowing red eyes, instead they are just black. This is the far weaker cousin to Moss Dresser from which may be located upon entering the third disc. Battle First and foremost, this monster is the most powerful and so should be kept under watch. It has 1 attack higher than all other monsters found here, much higher defense and its health is greater too. Despite all this, it should still take two to three hits to eliminate unless you use spell items, in which case probably instantly. A major contributor to this is that it happens to have, although equal to all monsters found here, a decently low magical defence and so you should do a lot of damage with those, especially if you have a wind-element based item since you could wreak the elemental weakness bonus damage. It won't be concerning when it simply uses physical damage, however, once its health reaches below half or near critical it can then begin spamming Pellet, and that can have medium damage dealing potential. Watch out when you are at low health or Pellet might be dangerous. *'Twig Whip' - Runs towards a single target, leans back and hit with upper branches, dealing low physical damage. *'Pellet' - Deals medium earth-element based magical damage upon a single target. Battle pairing / formation All battle formations in which you will encounter a Trent. *Trent *Trent + Goblin *Trent + Assassin Cock Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the spell item Pellet with an uncommon probability of 10%. This item is useful to have, especially for upcoming bosses but probably shouldn't be farmed due to the immediate places having earth and fire element based monsters. When you reach the point of this item being useful, you will be able to obtain them in the plenty, however, it is relatively far away. But that isn't to say finding one randomly after battle isn't a bad thing either, they can still be very useful in these beginning areas by most undoubtedly obliterating nearly any individual target instantly. The time required to obtain this item is roughly 8 minutes, and as always, this varies per person and their luck. Gallery Trent uses Twig Whip.png|Trent uses Twig Whip on Dart Trent uses Pellet.png|Trent uses Pellet Category:Monsters Category:Earth Element Category:Forest